digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koji Minamoto
Koji Minamoto (Spelled "Kouji" in the Japanese version) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier, the fourth season of the series. Koji was chosen to wield the Spirits of Light that hold AncientGarurumon's power. Koji is a loner yet wants to make friends. Because of his dad, he has had to change schools a few times and as a result he finds it difficult to make friends. But if any of his friends are in danger, he will rush in feet first and put himself in danger to help them. Koji's mother was supposed to have died but his father actually left his mom and remarried. Koji never really accepted his new mom. He obtained an SMS message while buying flowers for his stepmom. At first, he travels alone, showing up to help the others as he sees fit. But he eventually joins the group. He and Takuya argue sometimes. After learning that Koichi is his brother, Kouji attempts to protect him, even after his brother regains his Spirits. His History When Koji was younger, his mother moved out with Koji's twin brother, Koichi, and Koji's grandmother. His father told him his mother was dead, and never informored him of his twin brother, while Koichi was living likewise in ignorance. His father remarries, and Koji gains a stepmom, and a dog. While getting flowers for her, he gets a message on his cell phone from Ophanimon. Later, he follows the instructions from Ophanimon to the train station, where he rides the elevator with Takuya down into the depths of the earth. He then takes a Trailmon into the Digital World. He is alone when he reaches the Digital World, and must travel in solitary until he uses his incredible fighting skills to save J.P. and Tommy from a horde of Digimon. When Takuya accidentally knocks him into a hole, he gains his human spirit, Lobomon, who is the perfect form, the warrior of light, to blind the darkness in his heart. He later meets Koichi, and finds out that he is his twin brother. Together with the others, they set of with two of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to set the Digital World free. Digimon Forms *All attacks are listed by their Japanese name first followed by their English names that are listed in parenthesis. Strabimon * Never appeared on the show. Attacks * Licht Nagel Nail: Slice up his enemies with his shining claws. Lobomon * Wolfmon in the Japanese Version Using the Human Spirit of Light, Kouji becomes this warrior Digimon. The amethyst on his body is "Saint Amethyst", which holds holy light inside his body. He is seen to have a reticent and cold personality but he is truly a soldier with a warm heart. Attacks * Licht Sieger Winner(Lobo Kendo): He uses his "Light Kendo" swords to slice his enemy in two. ** Licht Sieger Alpha ** Licht Sieger Beta ** Licht Sieger Gamma * Zwei Sieger Winner *Licht Kugel Ball(Howling Laser): Lobomon gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and then releases a burst of light energy. **Intensiv Licht Kugel Light Ball * Luft Erschlagen Beating - After jumping, Lobomon does a quick sword swipe with one of his Licht Schwert. * Drohung Strahl Ray: Lobomon grabs his opponent and quickly connects his Light Swords together, performing a double bladed uppercut-slash. *Licht Kleiden Suit: Lobomon dashes forward and is consumed by a mass of light energy, which takes the shape of a biting wolf's head. * Himmelfahrt Ascension: Lobomon connects his Light Swords and leaps into the air while quickly spinning, rising fast and creating a whirlwind around him. KendoGarurumon * Garmmon in the Japanese version Using the Beast Spirit of Light, Kouji becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. KendoGarurumon is able to move faster than the speed of light. Looks somewhat similar to MetalGarurumon. Attacks * Speed Star (Howling Star): Slices his enemy in two with the Wing Blades on his back while plunging faster than the speed of light. * Solar Laser (Lupine Laser): Shoots a beam of energy out of his mouth. * Klinge Windrad Windmill: Leaps into the air & does a forward roll, cutting with the Wing Blades. * Klinge Wirbelwind Whirlwind: Leaps into the air at an angle, performing several rolls & surrounding himself with wind as his Wing Blades cut through the air. * Licht Torpedo: A charging attack, with his body surrounded with light. Beowulfmon A high-speed knight who manipulates light speed, Koji obtained this power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with Duskmon. Attacks * Zweihänder Hunter: He raises his saber forming a giant wolf of light, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. * Licht Angriff (Cleansing Light): Fires missiles and rays of light at his opponents. MagnaGarurumon A cyborg knight, Koji obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Light with the Spirits of Thunder, Darkness, Water & Steel. He can cast off his Phantom Complete armor for a much faster form, using his Magna Blade sword. Attacks * Starlight Velocity (Starburst Hunter): He dashes forward surrounded by a light aura & crashing into his opponent while slicing him & then curves his path upward a bit. * Machine Blaster (Feral Fire): Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire Blasts down on his enemy beneath. * Magna Cannon (Magna Missle/Rocket): Launches a missile at his opponent, following up with more consecutive missiles. * Magna Lightsaber - Unleashes a flury of slashes with his Magna Blade. category:DigiDestined